


[podfic of] GSA (Stands For Get Some Ass), by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom
Genre: (pressured to continue / indifference / taking advantage of intoxication), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Frank Iero, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Arc, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prom, Roughhousing, asshole redemption, predatory dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of GSA (Stands For Get Some Ass) by jedusaurAuthor summary-It's his first ever GSA meeting. Mikey tipped him off that it was a great place to get laid, and Frank is all about getting laid.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Brendon Urie, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Maja Ivarsson, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro





	[podfic of] GSA (Stands For Get Some Ass), by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/GSA\(StandsforGetSomeAss\)%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20GSA%20\(Stands%20For%20Get%20Some%20Ass\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! Jed writes some of my absolute favorite asshole!Frank (with a secret heart of gold) and this is a delightful romp. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 19, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
